A Gift For Tailors
by Blazin'Blue
Summary: Nana fell in love with a man of the Mafia. She should have expected that he'd leave her without ever knowing her secrets, like that she knows, but she denies that he left her and her beautiful child; Tsunayoshi. She probably should have told him that she's one of those Tailors from the legends. Multi-Relationship fic. Strong!Tsuna, major Iemitsu bashing. very minor Nana bashing.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **Summary:** _Tailors are strict informants that have been around since the beginning of the Mafia's creation. However, Tailors are unique and are different from traditional Mafia members. They follow a series of rules called the 'Old Traditions'._

 _"Tailors" - the original informants of the world and hid behind a fake business of making some type of traditional clothing to their culture. Some "Tailors" have stopped making clothing, but still keep in touch with the "True Tailors" as their all closely related/ connected somehow._

 _In Japan where "Tailors" all originated from only three families are considered "Tailors" with only one of them continuing the traditions of the original "Tailors"._

 _The three families are: The Hibari Family, The Yamamoto Family, and the Klaire Family' with the Klaire Family being the only one to continue on with the original traditions. The Klaire Family is also the oldest "Tailor" family in the entire world._

 _Nana was is a Klaire as is Tsunayoshi they both continue the family business of making genuine handmade kimonos all 100% original._

* * *

 ** _Important Information:_**

"Tailors" are born with 'gifts'. Each "Tailor" has an animal aspect that they change into when certain conditions are met, until there seventeen where they gain complete control over the transforming ability save for special days in each month. For ever "Tailor" it's different. There are two forms for all "Tailors" the normal form: the completely human form, and the half-form where some of the animal aspects traits come out. (I.E. Bird aspects grow wings on their backs, an most animal aspect grows their animals tail and ears/horns/etc..)

Nana has a cat animal aspect and her original condition was extreme emotion, though her control is still a bit shaky as she's never really experienced extreme emotions so when her emotions are highly unstable she turns into her half-form: cat ears and tail.

Her mother Kyla has a lamb aspect with complete control over her transformations, but her original condition was bleeding- if she cut herself somehow she's transform into her half form with small curled horns on the sides of her head and a small lamb tail. She's much stricter than Nana about the "Tailors" original traditions and has beaten them into Tsuna when she had too.

Nana's older sister Anita has a leopard aspect with complete over her transformations, however her original condition was physical touch- if she touched someone she would transform into her half-form of a leopard tail and ears. She's a very cold person that follows the Original Traditions to a 'T' and is brutal with her punishments because of the way her father was too her while she was growing up. She's the one in charge of dealing with Tsuna's punishments for when he breaks a tradition.

 _After seventeen, a "Tailor" is no longer monitored by the older members of the family and is charge of continuing the family archives. The youngest in a "Tailor family is responsible for taking over the family business, becoming the Head at seventeen. Male "Tailors" are treated with a higher respect/honor by elder "Tailor" members._

* * *

 **ORIGINAL TRADITIONS:**

1) No one outside the "Tailor" family is too know about their 'gifts' unless their trusted completely! NO EXCEPTIONS!

2) Information is not given out without a price- the price may vary depending on the person providing the information.

3) Emotions aren't to be shown when in front of a customer, even if that customer is a "Tailor".

4) A "Tailor" has to be able to protect themselves and their family. If doing so means sacrificing yourself to the enemy; it gets done by the oldest male in the bloodline of the family. Under no circumstances can another family of "Tailors" help under a sacrificial situation.

5) No one outside of the trusted circle is too see a "Tailor" families archives.

 _Trusted Circle: people closely trusted to a "Tailor" of that family. A "Tailor" of a different family is also included._

6) "Tailors" at a young age are to be taught the traditional culture of their birthplace and such traditions are too be carried out under all conditions and are too be homeschooled by their older family members. Male "Tailors" are to follow the traditional expectations of a female in their culture, indefinitely, unless they are of a fallen family.

7) "Tailors" gather their own information by themselves or with "Trainees" people trained by a family of "Tailors" to gather information on whatever topic. "Trainees" may only inform their family of "Tailors" their findings unless they serve under a fallen family of "Tailors".

 _Fallen family; a family that no longer follows a lot of the "Tailors" original traditions. (I.E. The Hibari and Yamamoto Families)_

8) Archives are to be hidden below ground in a well organized manner and are to be kept updated even by Fallen families.

9) No one outside of the underworld is to learn about a the "Tailors" existence. "Tailors" existence are the highest form under the Omerta Code.

10) Failure to comply to any of the Original Traditions of "Tailors" is punishable by means of the oldest "Tailor" in the family and for extreme cases, Death.

* * *

 **Chapter One: True Tailors in Namimori**

Nana had just turned seventeen when she feel in love with Iemitsu Di Vongola. She loved him with her whole being and was willing to sacrifice the family business and quiet being a "Tailor" for him. She was willing to give him everything, she loved him so much. Iemitsu had loved her just as much at the time and ended up marrying her and impregnating Nana when they were both 22, Iemitsu just being a few months older.

Nana hadn't told him her greatest secret about being a "Tailor" nor about her 'gift' all he knew was that her mother and sister were very strict and that she made professional kimono's by hand and ran a world renowned kimono tailoring from her small traditional Japanese house, and that her family closely followed Japanese traditions, her always wearing high-class kimono's created by her family and herself proved that.

Nana's mom and sister lived in the smaller home behind Nana's as they weren't the Head of the business; Nana was as she was the youngest, which Iemitsu found interesting because normally it's the oldest not the youngest.

But then after Nana got pregnant Iemitsu didn't come around as much, only stopping by every now and then to place orders for traditionally made kimono's for cultural meetings.

Once Nana, had finally had Tsunayoshi- a beautiful baby boy with a bunny aspect that invokes when his eyes are open and he makes a noise from his mouth, Iemitsu stopped placing orders in person and began placing them over the phone, never coming and seeing Nana nor their child.

Nana already knew that Iemitsu was the head of the CEDEF in Italy; she's a "Tailor" she may act dense, but she has too to protect herself and her family, not because she is. Nana sent "Trainees" to watch over Iemitsu and to send her updates on him once Tsuna became old enough to begin learning about "Tailors" and their duties.

* * *

"In the corner of Namimori"

"Is a young lady who owns a tailoring shop"

"With a good attitude and a fine skill"

"She is the talk of the neighborhood."

Nana was known in her family as being one of the most gifted with stitching designs. Her measurements were almost exactly perfect. At the time, she was known as the best with the brightest (happiest) designs for kimono's.

"What was always on her mind was"

"Her lovely person's unfaithful attitude."

"Even though he has someone like me, he never comes home."

"But I have to concentrate on my work"

"I carry my scissors in one hand."

Nana pushed Iemitsu to the side as she worked on her new orders of kimono's as she began showing Tsuna how to choose fabric and color for the kimono's she's making her kimono clients.

"The sewing scissors my mother used to use"

"The more you sharpen it the better it cuts."

Nana gave Tsuna her mothers old scissors to use until he was old enough/ or skilled enough to get his own, which ever came first. She taught him tips on how to angle his wrist and others on how to make the job less tedious.

"The neighborhood's the same as always."

"Such a calm and peaceful life."

Namimori's always been peaceful, as Namimori is neutral territory for the underworld. Many of the older, Elder, members of the underworld come here to settle down after years of being in the darkness of the underworld. Yet, once you've tasted the underworld you can never truly leave, so many of the elders that know of "Tailors" and their traditions stop by the Klaire's family business for answers... Information to benefit their family/ business in the underworld.

"I got a picture of him today out on Main street (Italy)"

"Who was that girl next to you?"

"With a red kimono suiting her well"

"You seem friendly with that beautiful woman."

Nana's "Trainees" sent her a photograph of Iemitsu standing next to a lovely looking lady with short red hair in a red kimono she had spent days on making, an order that had come in a few weeks before because a cultural meeting was called for big shots in the mafia and it was themed; Japanese Culture, so the Klaire shop was very busy. Iemitsu's arm was around her waist as he guided her to a car. The red head was his date to the meeting.

"I couldn't stand the sight"

"So I set the picture face down and left the room."

Nana was jealous of that girl that got her loves attention. She was in denial because she didn't want to believe that he was cheating on her. Her husband. Her lovely husband would never do such a thing.

She shook her head to dispel the thoughts.

"I have to concentrate on my work."

"I carry my scissors in one hand."

Nana walked into the fabric room to see her mother dressing her son up in a lovely brown silk female kimono, to follow the Original Traditions of having male "Tailors" follow female expectations of Japanese traditions. Tsuna's balance and gracefulness when walking was at a far greater level than anyone else in the Klaire family. Now it seemed it was time for him to begin dressing as a female now too.

After he was dressed, Nana called him over to get something out of her room, so that she could start on her next order. A long green sash. Only this time she was going to let her son help, as his skill with sash's was far beyond hers already.

This would be his first time helping with an order. He left right away, eager to finally help officially.

"I wet my cheeks with tears"

"And tailor the kimono in front of me."

Tsuna walked gracefully into his mothers room and curiously lifted up the small picture laying on her bed. His ears twitched as he heard his mother begin to cry to herself now that she was alone. Always hiding her tears away from him. Tsuna's teeth gritted unseen to those looking, as his eyes stared coldly at the picture of his father- he thought with rage- that always caused his beloved mother too be sad.

Yet, Tsuna never made a sound as he grabbed the kit that his mother asked for and headed back to her, knowing that she was done crying for now.

"The neighborhood seems to be uneasy today"

"looks like there was a crime."

An assassination of one of the Elder underworld lords that was causing trouble by being in the neutral zone. Whispers were that the Vendice were involved. There very presence makes even those not involved with the underworld uneasy, for reasons unknown.

"I got a photograph of him today in front of the gondola"

"Who was that girl next to him?"

"He looked depressed that day and next to him"

"That girl with the beautiful hair was comforting him"

"That green sash looks good on her."

At the last thought, Nana froze. It was the very sash Tsuna and her had worked on. Tsuna's first order that she just touched up on. Tsuna's first work. And it was on some girl that was trying to impress him. She remembered the order, every detail of it. The girl had wanted to impress him as she had heard rumors that he liked Japanese cultural clothing a lot.

"Ah, so that's the type of girl you like."

Nana thought with a growing depression as she added that picture to the growing pile of different girls Iemitsu had been with lately. She walked passed the 'jewel room', her sisters favorite room because she can make traditional hairpins with glass beads for customers as gifts to be used additional pieces to complement the ordered kimono. She once again headed to the fabric room; where she spends most her time because she takes care of the bulk of the orders. The kimono making.

"But I have to concentrate on my work"

"I carry my scissors in one hand."

She picked up a yellow fabric to start on a yellow kimono with small white flowers; that she'd die onto the fabric after the layout was completed, then picked up a thin piece of fabric to create a white sash to match the kimono.

"With my red swollen eyes"

"I start fixing the sash"

Even though she had just finished crying; without knowing she was being watched by her saddened son, she continued to work. Continued to occupy her mind with more important things, than the girls that could very well just be Iemitsu's friends.

Even though it had been years, over ten years since she last personally saw Iemitsu.

"The neighborhood is growing restless"

"Looks like there was another crime."

Nana was scared and afraid. Her mother, sister, herself, and her beautiful son were overpowered by a group of men seeking information that they didn't have at the moment. They had gotten angry and had attacked. They had won by capturing her mother Kyla and holding a gun to her head.

Her beautifully strong ten year old boy had followed the traditions that were pounded into him since he was little and he offered himself up, all of himself, until they got the needed information. He knew what was going to happen even before he was picked up and thrown over one of the grunts shoulders and carried out. His grandmother and his aunt had warned him about the things to come should he ever have to sacrifice himself.

And his family of "Tailors" could only watch him go, into the world none of them have even had to be, with dread and fear in their bones. Dread and fear for him though. Because they too know what'd the six men that took him would do with him.

Tsuna was only thankful that they tied a blindfold around his eyes. He was with the six gentlemen- slobs- for a span of three days as the needed information they asked for was a lot.

* * *

Tsuna had been forced to walk back to his families kimono shop, with a bad limp. His body was trembling uncontrollably, he was covered in grim and other substances that he didn't want to think about. His once beautiful blue kimono was ripped and torn showing black and purple marks under his kimono. His once combed out long brown hair was knotted and messy. He had rope marks around his wrists and ankles. And he was tired. So very tired and in pain. So much pain. He felt disgusting, his skin felt like there was _something moving underneath_ and all he wanted to do was claw it off.

The second he slide the door open and his family realized it was him, Tsuna pushed his grandmother and aunt away from him as he smiled weakly and let his mother hold his exhausted and bruised body, his trembles softening slightly in his mothers hold. Appreciating the warmth of love he desperately needed right now to stay afloat, to make the disgusting feeling under his skin to disappear.

Nana lead him to the bathroom so that he could clean himself, before she left to go and catch up on her orders that she was running slightly behind on because of the information gathering she had gotten involved with herself.

* * *

Tsuna didn't speak much after that, not that he ever really spoke much before, but now it was far less to than that. And his emotions became even more closed off than what he was taught by Kyla and Anita, when he was in front of customers that wanted information.

He strapped a small sword to his left arm underneath his kimono as a just-in-case. Anything Tsuna worked on, were now some of the best ever made as he began putting everything he had into the stuff he created. Be it hairpins, fabrics, layouts, dyes, glass beads, anything he worked on.

He became fast and strong when fighting, and silent as he walked. He trained himself into the perfect assassin "Tailors" envisions themselves after. Kyla had been almost as strong as he was, but Tsuna's a natural.

His fathers genes carried strongly in him after all, and the Klaire's knew it. They began to teach him how to use his flame; an amazingly pure Sky Flame. While Kyla could materialize her flame; diluted Rain Flame, hers wasn't potent enough to be used in fights with the mafia.

Nana's; Rain Flame, and Anita's; Storm Flame, were so they taught him that aspect. But, flames could only be used on members of the mafia, it was apart of the Omerta Code. The Yakuza weren't to be involved with flames.

That's why Nana and Anita couldn't lift a hand against the six men from all those months ago.

"I got a picture of him today at the hair saloon"

"Who was that girl next to him?"

And because of the training, orders got halted, and they were growing behind, so Nana walked to the dye room to dye the pink flowers by hand onto the white kimono, for her latest order from a regular customer that's family has bought homemade customized kimonos for generations.

"To that girl who seemed to young"

"He fixed her yellow hairpin for her"

The yellow hairpin dangled small yellow and white glass pins in the shapes of stars- Anita's specialty, it was a gift with the yellow kimono she had created months ago a bit before Tsuna was taken by the six men.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You really are indiscriminate"

With choosing friends, Nana mentally told her self. Friends. Because that's all the two were as he is her husband. Her husband. She reminded herself, her loyal but busy, husband.

"But I have to concentrate on my work"

"I carry my scissors in one hand."

She pulled out the next order form, right after Tsuna took one for a long black kimono, that he began making in his personalized short kimono.

"That's strange, were my scissors this color?"

They were rusting, she realized upon a closer look. A bad omen to kimono tailors.

"I work hard again today."

She grabbed a spare out of the drawer, as she set hers aside to be taken to the metal shop to get the rust removed, as they're still perfectly usable. Just the rust makes it harder to cut and makes sloppy cuts.

* * *

"I've finally finished my work."

All their orders were finished and caught back up as summertime began to pull around. They'd be getting more soon as the festivals will be beginning soon; however summer was just starting so it's a luxury period for the Klaire family.

"If you're not going to come to me"

"Then I'll come meet you."

It was Nana's relaxing period and she wanted to go to Italy to see her husband and introduce the man to his son.

 _(Scissors are made from two blades. They carry out their tasks by being close and scrape against one another just like a married couple who get along well.-That's what my mother used to say.)_

Nana let Tsuna make her choice of clothes, and her son only looked at her in a knowing sort of way as she listed what she wanted.

"Red Kimono"

"Green Sash"

"Yellow Hairpins"

"I put in my hair"

"I've become the type of"

"Girl you like"

Tsuna knows. Of course he knows. He's seen the pictures. And his gut is twisting and curling with negative emotions anytime the trip gets mentioned. But, he knows his mother needs this. Whether it's to move on or to make recollection, he doesn't know, but if his gut has anything to do with the answer then he's more willing to dreadfully bet the first one.

"How is it? Aren't I beautiful?"

They arrived in Italy the next day and saw Iemitsu at the front gate. Tsuna holding a box of traditional male kimono's that Nono had ordered personally for himself and his four sons and one of the families most trusted allies; Reborn.

* * *

"Today the neighborhood is chaotic"

Those in Namimori have always been able to sense the feelings of the Klaire Family as the families always lived in Namimori and the ominous signs aren't usually in Namimori as the towns usually bright and peaceful. But it's not like the people of Namimori really know what's going on. They can just kind of sense it with instinct, or something of the sort.

The town is worried it won't be so bright and shiny after today.

"Now a women's hearts been killed"

"Her feelings have been killed by someone."

Tsuna had distracted her for as long as he could, but that man- he refuses to call him father- could not keep his tongue from trying to go down that women with light brown hair's throat. The nerve of this man! And in front of his darling mother!

And if Tsuna wasn't mistaken then that women was Iemitsu's secretary; _Oregano_.

"Besides that, he was acting so awful."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you" He says"

Tsuna bristled inside, but he stayed emotionally blank on the outside, treating Iemitsu like he would a customer coming in for information.

"It was like he was talking to a stranger"

 ** _"It was like he was talking to a stranger"_**

Tsuna could hear his mothers heart shatter in her chest as her face too lost it's smile and was replaced with an emotionally blank mask, blanker than he's ever seen on her before.

A smaller boy just slightly younger than fifteen year old Tsuna ran up to Iemitsu and Oregano with his arms spread out wide. "Momma! Papa! Welcome home!"

Tsuna's heart panged in his chest, but he ignored it. He caught a wistful look in his mothers eye as she looked at the couple before him, most likely remembering all the times see wished for this scene in front of him to happen but with her and himself instead of _them_ , he thought with venom.

He nudged his mom with soft eyes as he softly took the bag of supplies from her and handing her, her plane ticket. She doesn't need to be here. He's long surpassed her and the rest of the Klaire's.

His mother nodded as she walked out with a soft clack of her straw sandals hitting the ground and the arms of the green sash dragging across the ground. His beautiful mother that got all dressed up to see this... this **Fiend**.

Tsuna closed his eyes from the sight of oh so disgustingly loving couple as he spoke, his words crisp and polite not giving a single inch of the anger and absolute hatred spinning inside of him right now. "I have an appointment with Timoteo Di Vongola, do you know where I might meet him?" He spoke with no accent, even though he too is dressed in traditional Japanese wear.

He was currently wearing a modified kimono that he made himself for himself in his free time. It has long black sleeves and only went to about two inches above his knee. A sowed in red dragon curled around him. His sash was also red and was tied in a medium sized bow behind him. Tsuna's hair was pulled up into a bun with the front of his hair braided into the bun and black and red glass beads made up his hairpin. Black straw sandals with red straps curled around his ankle. He looked just like a well refined women with grace filed in every millimeter of his body a million times over. An aura of pure sky flames surrounded him unknowingly, and always. Just like an aura of rough sky flames surrounded Iemitsu.

It was disgusting to know he was related to this awful, awful man.

"Who are you?" Iemitsu tensed at hearing his boss's name.

Tsuna would have sneered at the blunt disrespect he's being treated with. Obviously, Iemitsu doesn't know who exactly he's talking too and who exactly he left, cheated, and broke slowly, all those years ago. Tsuna's voice was like ice on salt, "My name is unimportant to you. I have business with your boss, his sons, and Reborn. Now either you can tell me where he is, or I can find him myself. Pick your poison. If you need to know what I'm here for to ask permission or whatever, tell him the kimono tailor has arrived with the requested kimono's."

Iemitsu didn't show any sign that he heard him, besides reaching for him phone, calling a number, checking, hanging up and saying, "He's in the east wing. I could sho-"

"That'll be fine thank you. Go back on to shoving your tongue back down her throat, I'm sure that's got you much more occupied." Tsuna cut him off before he could even finish his offer, not wanting to spend a second longer with the man. Before Iemitsu could blink, he was gone and at the door to the East Wing.

Tsuna could feel seven aura's in the room, but left his completely covered as he knocked on the large oak door.

Before the door was opened Tsuna held the box out on his arms as he bowed to the ground, in Japanese traditional greetings to those on a higher standard level; not that Timoteo is even though he's the current head of Vongola. It's because he's a customer and he gets the highest level of respect/politeness shown too him, just as he does for all his other customers.

Though Reborn, will be treated the best out of everyone in that room, because it's well known he doesn't like Iemitsu. He simply tolerates the blasted fool with a patience not many have. Tsuna has patience, he's tolerate to a lot of things Reborn's only seen or heard of, it just snaps easily when in Iemitsu's presence because of what the mans done to his mother.

Timoteo was the one to answer the door and the first to see Tsuna following old Japanese traditions. "Young man, what is that box?" He asked having just got off the phone with Iemitsu merely seconds ago, nobody could have got here that fast unless his 'suspicions' are true.

"It is not obvious?" Tsuna asked his head still bowed politely, "I believe a blond subordinate of yours call to inform you that I have arrived with your handmade customized kimonos. I would have sent them through the mail, but I have to make sure the kimono's are well fitted." Tsuna's voice was speaking in perfect Italian despite the fact that he's obviously Japanese. "Vongola-sama, you see you've never purchased a kimono from us, so we don't have your sizing records. First time customers usually place the orders personally, but you did not. I came out personally to do the fittings with my mother, but as she was not feeling well I sent her home."

Xanxus raised a brow, "You can control your mothers actions?"

Tsuna still did not raise his head as he has not been granted permission to rise as he answered, "For certain matters, yes I have full command. The kimono's for this order were made completely by me. The fabric, the dye, etc.. My creations, my call. Besides she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate the way she was and would end up creating a mistake. Those are unacceptable." Tsuna finished with a slight darkness to his voice to emphasis his point.

"You man rise. I take it those are Old Traditions?" Timoteo guessed knowingly.

Tsuna raised from his bowing position regally, but his eyes remained closed as he spoke, "For our Elder, mistakes are not allowed because they reflect badly." Tsuna said.

Only Reborn and Xanxus caught their drift, and to say they're shocked wouldn't even be the tip of the iceberg.

At Timoteo's welcoming gesture, Tsuna entered the large room and sat the large white box on his arms onto the table. It set down with a small _thunk_ , but it made a muffled noise that most likely would have been much louder if he just dropped it onto the table. Thus showing that the box is quiet heavy.

Tsuna opened his eyes to look at all of them before asking with his eyes closed again, "Whose first?"

Nobody stepped up, so Timoteo decided to humor everyone by going first.

Tsuna opened the white box and pulled out an elegant summer brown male kimono with the bottom pelted softly with dyed sakura petals, a light gray obi, and a pair of light gray straw sandals.

Tsuna commanded softly, "Your going to need to strip down into your boxers. I'm here to resize your kimono to make it fit you properly. I can't do that if you have all your clothes on."

'Damn.' Was the collective thought as they all thought of what Timoteo would look like almost completely naked. 'Egggh! The mental image!'

"I'm going to be scarred for life." Xanxus mumbled under his breath. He received nods from his brothers agreeing with him.

"Don't worry, he's not that bad off." Reborn commented, "I had somehow found my way to his room when he was changing while crawling through the air vents."

"Ohhh- You crawled through the air vents?" Enrico asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm the reason the vents were shrunk. If I can fit through them someone else can to." Reborn said.

"That's not even the point, and we shouldn't get into that." Massimo stated before he hissed, "Aren't you a girl?"

Tsuna stopped pulling the next kimono out of the box. It was like Timoteo's only Red with black sakura petals. "Do you think I'm a girl?"

"Yes." Came from everyone loudly, save Reborn who whispered it.

"Don't worry. I'm not." Tsuna informed for many of them to gasp in confusion or for Reborn to frown.

"Your lying." Frederico stated bluntly. "Prove it."

Tsuna mentally shrugged as he walked over to Frederico, discretely grabbed the eighteen year olds left hand and brought it to his member underneath his kimono. Tsuna walked away leaving a madly blushing Frederico, a mildly amused Reborn and Xanxus, and a confused Enrico as he went back to pulling out the rest of the kimono's.

"So?" Enrico asked.

Frederico coughed and turned his head away, "He's telling the truth."

That was Timoteo's sign to start undressing. When he was left in nothing but his boxers, everyone took to appraising him, making him very self conscious.

He wasn't bad. He was hairless as all people that unlock their flames are, he abdomen muscles were just beginning to deform, so he was still in very good shape.

Turns out none of them become mentally scarred. Tsuna began to dress Timoteo into his kimono. Once it was finished, Tsuna grabbed a few pins out of the bag he took from his mother, and began pinning along the lengths Tsuna needed to shorten.

Tsuna nodded when he was done and helped Timoteo take it off without jostling any of the pins he placed. "Next."

Enrico being the oldest son decided to step up. His kimono was the Red version of Timoteo's but with black sakura petals. He easily stripped down into his plain blue boxers.

He looked like a half-way naked Elvis. Seriously.

Tsuna helped him into the kimono with professional ease. Fewer pins were placed on his than Timoteo's. Tsuna helped him out of it.

Frederico, being the second oldest stepped up without being asked and stripped down into his plain green boxers. Tsuna helped him into a green version of Timoteo's kimono, but with white petals. His didn't need any adjusting's, so Tsuna just let him keep it on to get used to wearing it.

Massimo stepped up a little shy about stripping, because he knows he's going to get teased about his boxers. He stripped anyways just to get it over with.

They were white with strawberry's all over.

Nobody laughed aloud but there were a few snickers at the beginning reveal. Massimo took that as a sign to continue and let Tsuna help him into a baby blue version of Timoteo's kimono only with darker blue sakura petals.

Massimo's was littered with pins, as Timoteo messed up on his size making it a good size and a half bigger that it should be. Tsuna only had slight trouble getting Massimo out of it without displacing any of the pins.

Xanxus stepped up and was in his boxers. Tsuna looked at Xanxus's body for a second before closing his eyes and saying, "Yours and Reborn's kimono's are very different from Timoteo's and his first three sons. Xanxus wouldn't get caught dead wearing anything flower related on his clothing and Reborn is badass." He didn't sensor his word choice and Reborn loved the way it stroked his ego.

Tsuna pulled up a fiery red kimono with very detailed flames on the bottom along with an orangish red obi and red and black straw sandals. The inside of the kimono was completely black. Xanxus looked very nice in the kimono.

Only two pins were added, but they were to the sleeves as Tsuna finds it safer to make the sleeves a little longer just in case.

Xanxus was able to stay in his rocking kimono as the pins Tsuna used on his sleeves had caps so they won't come off.

Reborn was stripped down to his plain black silk boxers and in front of Tsuna in seconds wanting to be inside his kimono already.

Tsuna began to pull out a much higher quality kimono out of the box, "Timoteo payed extra for yours to be done as a supposed 'thank you for all your hard work' kind of thing. I went in and made it even better than his budget because I believe the greatest hitman in the world deserves the greatest kimono quality in the world." He paused before adding, "And don't worry about the extra cost. It's on the house."

Tsuna helped Reborn get into a black silk kimono with a silver stitched raven on the right side that's wing span stretches across his chest and back with a few feathers stitched towards the bottom. The inside of his kimono was a scarlet red, the color of blood. His obi was of matching color to the inside. When Reborn slipped his hands into his slightly longer than usual sleeves he felt small gun holsters in the sleeves making their length purposeful. A pair of black straw sandals with silver straps were handed to Reborn.

It fit Reborn perfectly. In every way. Reborn looked highly sexy in his high class kimono.

The moment of staring at Reborn was cut short when the oak doors were knocked on. Nono's Storm Guardian; Coyote Nougart, answered the door to see a beautiful women with shoulder length brown hair in a red short kimono with a long green sash and yellow hairpins standing next to Iemitsu, Oregano, and Basil without any emotion on her face.

The three CEDEF members/ future members (Basil) froze at the sight of Reborn in the high class tailored kimono.

Before anyone could move or say anything Tsuna's voice cut in icily, "Mama, what are you doing here?" 'next to them.' wasn't said but it was heard by seeming everyone save the ones it's about.

"Tsu-chan, forgot his phone in the hotel room." Nana said emotionlessly as she walked gracefully to her son.

Tsuna's eyes pierced her making her flinch before he closed them and he stated, "Liar. You want to be remembered." He said cryptically to her, knowing she'll and only she'll know what he's talking about.

Nana's expression didn't change, but it did tighten slightly at the reminder. "I simply wanted to know if I was truly forgotten." She replied back blankly.

Emotionlessly Tsuna replied, "That is why I sent you home. Your mind is placing you in a state of denial and you've done it for years."

"That is no-!" Nana was cut off when Tsuna pointed at her attire and she realized that he was right.

Iemitsu moved and it grew very cold inside the room. Only that they knew it was coming from Tsuna.

"Mama, go home. Anita and obaa-sama will need help with festival orders soon." Tsuna said.

"But!" Nana yelled displeased.

Iemitsu went to lay a hand on her arm to calm her down, but before his hand could even brush against the kimono's fabric he was on the ground with Tsuna's foot on his stomach and a small sword to his throat.

Oregano reached for her gun as she pulled Basil behind her.

"Don't move or I swear I'll remove his head from his body." Tsuna said darkly as his eyes remained firmly closed. "Mama, you want him to remember you? I can help with that. Nah, Iemitsu-san." Tsuna spat out disgusted. "What is miss Oregano to you?"

"She's my wife." Iemitsu spat irritated at the boy who held him at his sword.

Nana felt faint and it was easily noticeable to everyone in the room, however Tsuna wasn't finished. Iemitsu needs to pay for the pain he's caused his mother.

"I see." Was all Tsuna said before he added, "For how long?"

"Eleven years." Iemitsu answered blankly.

Tsuna's sword pressed a little harder against Iemitsu's throat drawing out a thin line of blood. "Was this before or after you got her pregnant?" He threw a pointed look at Basil after he said this.

"After." Iemitsu answered truthfully.

Tsuna nodded, "Because you very well couldn't leave you subordinate once she was pregnant, right? Other wise you would have dumped her and moved on after you had your fill of lust at the moment, right?" He asked darkly.

Iemitsu paled showing that Tsuna was right. Oregano felt betrayed as she sent Basil out the room. Everyone else just let the drama unfold in front of them.

Reborn felt even more disgusted with Iemitsu at this knew news. And Timoteo never felt more ashamed at employing Iemitsu than he did at that moment.

Seeing that his foy was up Iemitsu demanded, "And how the hell would you know that?!"

Tsuna scoffed at a rare show of emotions on his face since he was ten. "You've already done it you piece of crap, only it wasn't to your subordinate it was to your own wife who you had married a few years before you got her pregnant."

The dots were connected. In a highly gruesome display of truth and knowledge.

The beautiful lady in the kimono is Iemitsu's wife and the young man holding Iemitsu to his sword is his son. His first son. DAMN!

"Then your, and she's and-" Iemitsu was cut off from Tsuna continuing with a growing anger as his mother finally lost control of her emotions and fainted- a mechanism to not show people she doesn't trust her half-form.

"And up until today when she saw you shoving your tongue down your secretary _bitch's_ throat with you _'son'_ running up to you with childhood happiness, she completely believed that you were still 100% loyal to her, even though she had valid evidence that you weren't." Tsuna said before his eyes opened and they flashed dangerously before they closed again as he continued, "You've had numerous of other sex flings with a kinds of women both allies and enemy's of Vongola. Not only that but your sex flings would call our shop to create them kimono's so that they could get inside your pants." Tsuna said furiously.

Everyone else in the room would be highly pissed too if this happened to them. All their hard work going to a girl that his fathers cheating on his mother with.

"Do you have any idea who your messing with?!" Tsuna yelled his fury finally expanding past a point that he can't restrain it. "We'r-" Tsuna was cut off from a wooden cane and a light pink sandal hitting him in the face. Tsuna recognizing the objects paled drastically and went into a formal seiza his forehead connecting to the floor. "I was out of line, forgive me."

"You better believe you were out of line. You almost just committed a taboo." An elderly women's voice said strictly.

Tsuna paled more if it was possible as an old lady walked through the open oak doors followed by a young lady that looked a lot like Nana, but slightly older with longer hair.

"You've been out of line, Tsunayoshi." Anita said darkly. "You know what happens when we return home."

Tsuna had to force his voice to not quiver in fear, "Of course."

"Good. Anita grab your sister. Tsunayoshi you stay and finish your job before you head back right away." Kyla ordered before looking down at Iemitsu with distain heavy in her voice, "And Iemitsu, I get another image with you and another girl in it and I'll personally let Tsunayoshi cut your head off. I'm sure he'll be pleased to do so after so long of watching his mother break down in tears by herself over pictures she receives of you and your damn flings." Kyla turned around before adding, "Tsunayoshi, you've got three days to be back, or I'll make it last longer."

"Understood, Kyla-sama." Tsunayoshi replied completely blank. When his eyes opened to look at his grandmother from his mothers side they too were completely blank and void of all emotion.

"Anita lets get home." Kyla said.

Anita lifted her sister onto her back before walking past Tsuna and stepping on his hand hard, and twisting her foot.

Tsunayoshi didn't show any signs of pain or emotion. Anita left. Slowly Tsuna got off the floor, he picked up his small sword sheathed it and placed it back within his sleeve. He grabbed a handful of pictures out of the bag and threw them at Iemitsu.

They were of a few of his flings.

The entire room stayed quiet save the sound of Tsuna's scissors gently cutting fabric.

"But I have to concentrate on my work."

"I carry my scissors in one hand..."

* * *

 **AN: The Centered Words are the lyrics to Megurine Luka's, "The Tailor Shop On Enbizaka" I modified some of the lyrics slightly.. I Do Not Own The Song's Used in this Fanfiction! This is going to have major Iemitsu Bashing and slight Nana bashing- very minor.**

 **Not every chapter is going to have a song in it. So I won't call this a song-fic. This is going to be a multi-relationship fic. Some will be yoai pairings, some will be yuri pairings and some will be hetero relationships (I've got no idea what to call those!)**

 **Potential Pairings:**

 **Ryuohei x Hana**

 **Kyoko x Haru**

 **Gokudera x Yamamoto**

 **I-Pin x Lambo**

 **Chrome x Chisaka**

 **_ Undecided I need My Readers To Help me Choose_**

 **R27 - Reborn x Tsuna**

 **1827- Hibari x Tsuna**

 **6918- Mukuro x Hibari**

 **X27R- Xanxus x Tsuna x Reborn**

 **D18- Dino x Hibari**

 **...Help Me Please My Kawaii Readers. I love all of my Tsuna relationships so I can't choose! The Potental Pairings may change.**

 **Vote/ Review.**

 **Fav/ Follow.**

 **I love you all!**

 **If you do NOT like Yoai/Yuri, do NOT continue this story and just forget it exists. I do not like flame mail just because your bias!**

 **XD**


End file.
